The Faerie of the Opera
by AnimeDex
Summary: You know the story, or do you? Oo


A/N: I...don't know I'm just a fruit. lol I know it's not extremely long, but it doesn't have to be lol

Erick really is the name of the Phantom.  
I actually hate Raoul with a passion.  
And I really do think Madame Giry likes Phantom.  
Yeah..she is kinda out of character, but it just makes it more fun!

Some of you may recall the story of the Phantom of the Opera, well, that's not REALLY the true story. I mean, the people places and events are correct but well y'know¼.that's not the full thing¼just keep reading, you'll¼find out¼

Carlotta stood on the stage, singing her loud, pitchy notes¼the chorus members hid the pain from their bleeding earlobes and somewhere deep in the Opera house Erick was going even more insane than he already was from that grotesque screeching. Well, eventually Carlotta stopped singing, because Erick snuck up while no one was looking and dropped the set on her.  
"Take that bitch!" He mumbled hiding away before Joseph Booke showed up. Well Carlotta left, thank god it only TOOK 3 years¼ And of coarse as you all know, Christine Deae took over. Ahh Christine¼she was¼OK¼ Erick really had something else in mind, but, Christine would have to do until he found what he was really looking for. Which he saw, talking to Christine after the performance, Raoul? Was it? Raoul soon left Christine alone in her changing room. Erick tried walking through the mirror after him forgetting it was a one way only mirror. Christine looked over and instantly started to apologize and worship him. Erick held back laughter as it was slightly amusing. Because if anyone were to walk by outside or to walk in, it would and sound as though Christine was singing to her reflection. Skipping over the trip down to the Phantom's lair, we go to the second performance when Carlotta came back and somehow managed to get the lead. Erick couldn't understand it, she SUCKED plain and simple! And she was married to someone who resemble a¼a¼well¼.Erick didn't know what since he didn't get out much. So, Erick, in a very pissy mood made his way through the building to sass at everyone during the performance, they sold his box again damnit! Well, he turned Carlotta's voice into a toad, that made him feel a LITTLE better. He hung a guy, he felt better even more. Then he saw¼him¼Christine had grabbed Raoul's hand and led him up to the roof to hide. Again, a moment of confusion struck Erick, why would she think that that would get her away? Well no matter, he wasn't following her¼he wanted to get a better look at¼him.  
It was snowing on the roof. Erick tried to catch snowflakes on his tongue, but he had never been good at that. His attention went back to Christine and Raoul, obviously as they were talking about him.  
He didn't really hear what they said, Erick was too busy drooling over Raoul. "There is¼.no phantom of the opera¼" He heard Raoul say. WHAT? Didn't exist? How could this pretty man deny such an obvious person like him? Erick was upset. The hostilities he had felt against Raoul before that he had dropped now started to stir again. "Christine¼Christine¼" Raoul stroked her hair gently. Erick rolled his eyes and mocked Raoul, saying it just a little bit too loud as Christine had heard him. Erick pressed up against the statue to hide a little bit better. It wasn't long before Raoul started to pronounce his love to Christine making Erick VERY upset. The two soon left the roof to go back to the performance and Erick came out of his hiding spot and sniffled softly.  
"I gave you my box seat¼made sure your seat was warm¼and¼now how've you repaid me¼denied me and betrayed me¼.didn't you get my notes? I sent them personally! I'm crushed Raoul¼that really hurts¼.you¼you BITCH!" Erick crossed his arms and pouted. Little did he know that Madame Giry had stolen all those notes and kept them to herself pretending they were to her. Erick snuck back down to the Opera house with an idea in mind. He went to the area that held the chandelier and waited until curtain call. "I'm going to drop it on Christine, and then I'll claim Raoul, it's PERFECT!" But of coarse, as his luck had been going, he got distracted trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Raoul and dropped the chandelier at the wrong time. "DAMNIT!" Phantom growled as Christine ran off the stage, jumping into the arms of Raoul. "Well¼.there are always other chandeliers¼." Erick sighed as he walked off. Months past and there was no signs of the phantom, everyone thought he had left. How wrong they were! He had been contemplating how to get his hands on Raoul, he popped up at the Masquerade, to give them an Opera to do. He had a plan, it was perfect! How could it possibly fail? Raoul was to be his!  
Everything was going perfectly, Erick was getting excited. As he stood on the stage with Christine, who was obviously still obsessed over him. Oh well, it didn't matter, he was too occupied with the thought of Raoul. Staring up at him, Erick sang the lines to the song.  
"Say you'll share with me¼one love¼one lifetime¼.take me save me from my solitude¼say you'll need me with you here¼and always¼.anywhere you go let me go to, Raoul, that's all I ask of you¼" Silence. Oops. Erick blushed a bright crimson red, Christine hadn't noticed what he had said for some odd reason. "Pull my mask off¼" "Why?" "Just do it damnit!" Christine blinked as she pulled the mask off, someone, somewhere screamed as he took off with Christine, and of coarse, Raoul followed. Everything was going smoothly, just as he wanted¼he even got to tie Raoul up! Now, he just had to get rid of Christine, which was getting more and more tedious. She was still floating around pitying him. My god she couldn't take a hint! No matter what Erick tried, she wouldn't leave. It was getting annoying. And then, she had the NERVE to kiss him! Erick sat in the water dumbfounded, not sure what to do. While he was in a daze, Christine ran off with Raoul. DAMNIT! Not cool! Erick wailed and kicked his mask across the room as the mob got closer.  
"ERRIICCKKK!" He heard Madame Giry call for him.  
"¼..SHIT!" Erick turn and ran. He didn't want to spend ANY more nights with that woman ever again. 


End file.
